The Seven Seals
by SailorAthena
Summary: The Outlaw Star crew has to face some old enemies--that are stronger than ever! This is my first fanfiction story! So please read it!
1. The Argument

Chapter One: The Argument  
  
If you were out in space around the planet Sentinel III right now, you would see the strangest thing. Seven brightly colored metallic balls appeared out of what seemed to be nowhere--and hurtled towards the planet. Then, they scattered in different directions, to other planets and systems. Little did the crew of a miraculous ship - The XGP15A-2, or Outlaw Star - know that they would soon be embarking on a journey greater than any others they might have had before. They would unknowingly unleash the enemies they defeated before--enemies that were stronger than before.  
  
~  
  
  
  
Gene Starwind looked out the window and sighed. Another day with no money... correction - no money and still in debt. An 11-year-old kid with sandy hair walked up to him.  
  
"You know, it's actually okay to blame me on this one," the kid said.  
  
"Okay then," Gene said, his face lighting up. " This is all your fault, Jim."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You're absolutely welcome. But you still can't cheer me up."  
  
"What? Oh. Never mind then. Just be miserable by yourself. But if we don't do something soon, Starwind and Hawking Enterprises will go down!"  
  
"Where have I heard that one before?"  
  
"You're impossible!"  
  
Jim turned his back. He knew it was useless to argue with Gene any further.  
  
At around that time, Melfina walked into the room. She wasn't surprised to see Gene and Jim arguing with each other again. Even though they were far apart in age and opinions, they would still remain best friends.  
  
"What's going on here?" she said.  
  
Gene and Jim immediately turned and looked at her. Jim was the first to speak.  
  
"Mel! Good to see you! I'm sure you'll agree with me!"  
  
"Fat chance..." Gene muttered under his breath.  
  
"Gene!" Jim pushed him. "I'm talking to Melfina! Anyway, as I was saying, we're in debt again."  
  
"From who?" Melfina questioned.  
  
"Same person." Jim answered.  
  
"You mean?"  
  
"Yep! Fred Luo."  
  
"But lately we've been fine with finances!"  
  
"We were. Until Gene messed us up." Jim sighed. "And he won't try to fix it."  
  
That did it. Gene picked Jim up. " Look," he said. "I just have other things in mind!"  
  
"Okay, okay! Just -"  
  
"Both of you!" Melfina screamed. They stopped. "Thank you. You still haven't answered my question. What happened?"  
  
Gene dropped Jim. "I forgot to pay a few maintenance bills, that's all."  
  
Jim scowled. "That's all? We owe Fred about 40,000 wong!"  
  
(Author's note: wong is the currency in the Outlaw Star world.)  
  
Melfina looked at Gene and Jim. Maybe she was wrong. Those two were never going to learn. 


	2. The Discovery

Chapter Two: Discovery  
  
When we last left our heroes on Sentinel III, Gene and Jim were arguing (as usual) and Melfina couldn't do anything about it.  
  
Oh, wait. what's that? Oh. Excuse me readers. I have to discuss something with Melfina right now.................................Okay. Melfina said that--oh, never mind. Let me start over.  
  
When we last left our heroes on Sentinel III, Gene and Jim were arguing (as usual) and Melfina tried to help, but after a few minutes it seemed impossible. However, things were straightened out a few hours afterward...  
  
With apologies on that mistake to Melfina and co.  
  
And now, back to our regularly scheduled chapter.  
  
"Gene?"  
  
"What?" Gene said.  
  
"Well," said Melfina, "what other things did you have on your mind that made you forget what you were thinking about?"  
  
"Oh. That? It's nothing."  
  
"No. Please tell me." Melfina smiled.  
  
"Now you know I can't walk away from this while you're smiling!"  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"N--yes. Fine. As long as you stop bugging me like that!"  
  
"Agreed. Now tell me!"  
  
~  
  
A ship flew through space. It flew as if it were in a hurry. It was. Inside the ship, a man sat in the pilot's seat, flying the ship. He was speaking to a face on the computer screen.  
  
"Harry, you there?" the man said.  
  
The face on the screen replied, "Yeah. I'm here."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Ron?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You look worried."  
  
These men, computer and...well, guy are the crew of this ship. The name of the ship? The El Dorado. The man in the pilot's seat with brown hair, a red trenchcoat, and a menacing glare is Ron. The head with green hair on the screen is Harry. They are the MacDougall brothers. And they're ready to ruin Gene Starwind's life.  
  
Harry and Ron aren't really brothers. Harry was a cyborg. Until a space pirate named Hazanko killed him in a battle to save Melfina's life. Luckily, he created a backup of himself in the El Dorado's computer. Now all Harry and Ron care about is getting the crew of the Outlaw Star. Why? Because they are all sworn enemies.  
  
Ron looked tenderly at Harry. "I don't know. How are we going to find Starwind?"  
  
"And Melfina." Harry added in.  
  
"Yeah. You-"  
  
" Hold it! I've got something on radar!"  
  
"Put it on the screen!"  
  
Ron saw two small metal balls coming straight towards them from the front.  
  
"W-what are those things?" he tried to say. Before he could, the balls broke through the glass of their window and opened up. One swallowed Ron. The other sucked Harry out of his screen and into it. Both balls flew off together.  
  
Somewhere out in the universe, seven other balls were laughing.  
  
~  
  
Gene started to tell Melfina what was on his mind.  
  
" Y'see, Mel, we've had a pretty routine life after we found the Galactic Leyline-"  
  
( Author's note: I'm not going to bore you with everything that happened before this story except this - The Galactic Leyline supposedly was a place with huge amounts of treasure. Of course, Gene and co. found it.)  
  
"- we do odd jobs, go in debt, do odd jobs, go in debt, and so on! I need more excitement!"  
  
Melfina laughed. "So what you're saying is that you need to run around, shoot things, and act crazy?"  
  
"Exactly!" Gene said casually.  
  
Jim's voice came from another room. "Guys! Aisha and Suzuka are back!"  
  
"Oh!" Melfina said. She turned to Gene. "I have to go. They were picking something up for me!"  
  
"Okay, I'll catch up with you in a minute!" Gene leaned back. Then he realized something.  
  
"That was an insult a minute ago, wasn't it?" 


	3. Don't Break the Seal

Chapter Three: Don't Break the Seal  
  
Aisha and Suzuka were standing in the kitchen next to Melfina and Jim. Aisha was a girl, no, cat girl, strong and proud. She was of a race called the Ctarl-Ctarl, who could morph into creatures at will. Suzuka wore a kimono with a sword tied to a sash. She was a master at martial arts and once made a living as an assassin who killed her opponents before sunset, earning the nickname "Twilight Suzuka."  
  
Somehow, these two were now friends with Gene and part of the crew.  
  
Gene walked in, yawning. "What took you guys so long?"  
  
Aisha laughed. "We were on a dangerous mission, filled with peril. There was a treasure at the end, so we kept on going."  
  
"She's exaggerating," Suzuka said. She held up a bag. "We were just getting the groceries so Melfina could make dinner."  
  
"Mya! Well, to me, food is treasure!"  
  
Gene turned to Melfina. "What is for dinner, anyway?"  
  
"A new recipie," Melfina said. "It's a surprise."  
  
"Will there be dessert?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Jim grinned. "I can see Gene is back to his old self!"  
  
~  
  
After dinner, Gene got very tired all of a sudden. So, he turned in early (which is odd, because Gene usually stays up late and sleeps in).  
  
Gene got the strangest dream in the middle of the night. He was floating in space, with Hilda, and they were watching seven metal balls float in different directions. All of a sudden, they were seeing the El Dorado being attacked by two more balls. Seven voices were laughing as this happened.  
  
Hilda turned to Gene. "Gene, you followed your dreams and found the Leyline. But because of that, many other people are now your enemies. You think you defeated them, they are coming back. These enemies are trying to eliminate your allies and other enemies so all that is left is your ship and its crew. They're trying to get to you." Hilda started to fade away. "You want action and here it is. Be careful..."  
  
Gene woke up.  
  
~  
  
When Gene woke up, he was thirsty. So he struggled out of bed and walked to the kitchen. He got a glass of water...and dropped it. In front of him was a floating metal ball...like one from his dream. On it was a small red yinyang wax seal. The seal started glowing. Gene's eye's glowed red. He couldn't resist. He took out his caster gun and blew the seal away.  
  
His eyes stopped glowing. He looked around. The ball was gone. "Boo." someone said behind him.  
  
Gene spun around. There was a woman in a pink suit standing there. He had recognized her from somewhere.  
  
She pulled out a fan and whipped it open. She smiled. "We meet again, Gene Starwind."  
  
Then, it hit him. It was Hamushi of the Anten Seven! 


	4. Don't Break the Seal

Chapter 4: (Almost) Battle with Hamushi  
  
Author's Note: I know, don't tell me- I forgot to write more. Now I'm back on track. And by demand, I have longer chapters. Tell me what you think.  
  
Disclaimer: Still don't own anything.  
  
  
  
~  
  
"Ha-Hamushi?" Gene managed. "I thought you were dead."  
  
"Well, guess what. I wasn't. None of us are."  
  
"What do you mean-oh. So all of the Anten Seven are still alive."  
  
"Afraid so."  
  
"Now tell me, how did you do it.?"  
  
"You seem awfully calm."  
  
"You're not going to tell me."  
  
"It's not my business to tell you." Hamushi smirked. "Thank you for releasing me."  
  
Gene stood still. " Hey, trust me, you'll have to thank me for a lot more!"  
  
At that, he charged toward Hamushi. She began chanting.  
  
"Pa-ga-wa-san-fa. Pa-ga-wa-san-fa!"  
  
She was gone.  
  
~  
  
Gene woke up in his bed. It must have also been a dream. No, it couldn't be. Could it?"  
  
"Gene? Gene!" a voice called from downstairs. Obviously, he was the last one up again. To be lazy...  
  
"Gene!" the voice yelled again. Gene had lost his battle for sleep once more. There was no chance.  
  
He trudged downstairs.  
  
Everyone was already eating breakfast. Aisha stopped between mouthfuls long enough to say, "Did anyone hear any odd noises last night? Mel? Suzu?"  
  
Suzuka looked thoughtful. "Two things. One: Don't call me 'Suzu'. Two: Yes, I did hear something and I saw a flash of light.  
  
"I went downstairs to check a minute later, and there was nothing in the kitchen." she added. " I could have sworn..."  
  
Melfina seemed a little scared. "Oh dear, I heard the noises too. What do you think it could have been, Jim?"  
  
"I think it was the bill collectors trying to haul Gene away!"  
  
Gene woke up. " I know for a fact that it was not bill collectors!"  
  
Wrong move. Everyone stopped and stared at Gene.  
  
"What is is then?" Aisha said.  
  
She moved closer to him.  
  
Oh, no, Gene thought. should I tell them?  
  
~  
  
Hamushi sat on top of a tall building with eight metal balls floating in front of her.  
  
She examined the balls. "Alright, Harry and Ron MacDougall, time to go away...forever."  
  
A dark hole grew open in the cloudless sky above her. Two balls were sucked in.  
  
Hamushi then spoke to the remaining six balls.  
  
"This crew of the Outlaw Star can set us free and break the seals. Isn't this a smart plan? Be set free. I will meet you at The Base Aku I.  
  
As for you all, get to work. The XGP may be ours yet."  
  
She laughed. 


End file.
